why did this happen any way?
by exorcist sora walker
Summary: when allen and kanda are called to a mission in Japan by Komui, allen is transformed to the point that he whats to kick the supervisor, HARD. femAllen! T for language


**Sora - Heya, Sora-chan is here! Well this is my first fan-fic so don't be like Yuu-chan and be an a** 'bout it!**

**Kanda – you wanna die, moyashi II**

**Sora – do you wanna be the _uke _or _seme_ for Allen *gets out a note pad and starts writing* *laughs evilly***

**Allen and Kanda – no, wait we'll behave! *gets on knees***

**Sora - *smiles* don't worry nii-chan, you won't feel a thing! *diabolically laughs***

**Allen – you remind me of someone, Sora *goes pale***

**Road – probably me… *appears out of o where***

**Sora – on with the story! Yay! I don't own d gray-man, katsura hoshino does.**

ALLEN'S POV

It started as a simple mission, nothing complicated or abstract.

"Allen, Kanda, you will travel to Edo, Japan. Rumors of cherry blossom petals healing the sick have been floating around lately, it is located at a formal party only _couples_ can get in called _Kami sakuranomai_*, it needs investigating, report back in 2-3 weeks," Komui explained, I nodded even though I dreaded having to be with bakanda. "Oh Allen Here," he passed me over a vile with the words, SPECIAL MEDICATION, written on it, "Take this. It seems you're catching a cold," he demanded.

"Really, I feel fine," I exclaimed, Komui shook his head.

"No, take it. You don't wanna end up like sir komulin 1 (Kanda destroyed) or have a cold while fighting akuma, take it from a doctors suggestion! " he insisted, getting nervous.

"I thought you were a lousy scientist, not a doctor, sister complex," Kanda dictated, he shrugged. _Why me _I thought while taking the medicine _I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this. _

"Oh kanda, teach Allen some Japanese, 'kay," Komui added gleefully. Kanda sighed and glared at me.

"Che," He groaned averting his eyes, "_Anata ga ore o osoku shita baai, ore wa anata o korosudeshou,_" he said in Japanese, "if you slow me down, I'll kill you," he translated, I stuck my tongue out. All of the sudden I feel kind of lighter and my chest feels really heavy, kanda is staring at me, and Komui is laughing hysterically.

"Um moyashi-chan, what the hell happened to you," kanda asked (I could see he was fighting the urge to laugh like Komui).

"Bakanda, don't call me that! It's been a month and I'm alive, you promise not to call me that!" I yelled in a high pitch voice, I look down at my body to see what the problem was; I nearly fainted at the sight. I had turned into a hot girl; my hair had grown a lot too.

"Komui, what the hell did you do to me!" I demanded, I looked at kanda he had mugen out and was ready to make sashimi out of sister complex.

"No worries, just an experiment, it only works on _bishounen _or cute boys, Allen-_imoto*_*," he giggled, I wanted to cry. he looked at his watch, "oh your train to china is leaving in 30 minutes, don't be late, here," he passed over a box, "this is your permina— I mean temporary uniform and a _furisode_ kimono for the dance and a _komon_ kimono to blend; in I remind you Edo is full of akuma and won't allow foreigners in yet, Allen you will use this to blend in, kanda you're fine," he passed me another vile (oh how joyful) that said, TEMPORARY HAIR AND EYE COLOR CHANGE, JUST DIRINK AND THINK OF THE COLORS YOU WANT.

This time I could tell he wasn't planning anything to make me transform, he was completely serious. I nodded, both kanda and I ran out to the cliff and jumped off (the elevator was broken) and ran to train station.

"Um all regular passengers are to be in the other side of the train you can be in first class," a ticket-taker shooed at us; he probably thought we were scum left by the train tracks.

"We're with the black order," kanda retorted, "please get a room ready," he requested. The ticket**-**taker paused and scurried of to get a room, we followed. _Oh god if you listening… please punish Komui so I don't have to_ I thought, internally crying.

"Here's your room," the ticker man said running to the other rooms.

"Okay _imoto, _I'll be teaching you Japanese," kanda smirked. _Damn, he was having a good time with this whole boy turned girl thing_I thought_add him to the list to punish, god. _

"No, I have a good under standing already, master had brought home a few, no wait, a lot of Japanese women home, they all were very nice so they taught me how to curse and talk normally in the language," I explained. He sighed and passed the box with the "temporary" uniform in it, and pointed to the bathroom; I nodded and went to change.

In the box under the clothing was a short kantana sword I hadn't noticed next to it a note 'dear Allen, there are many drunks and perverts in Asia if one approaches you, use the back of the sword to defend yourself if they aren't akuma, like wise if a murderer wants to kill you just cut them down, bye for now Komui' I hadn't thought of that. I put on the regular uniform and trudged out ready for the laughs on kanda.

"Whoa," he looked at the mini-skirt and bust corset and tail coat with the orders mark on its breast area, "nice uniform," he complimented, laughing under his breath.

"Damn you Komui!" I cried, he bursted out in laughter_. Good his guard is down take this pervert _I thought evilly, hitting his head with the back of my kantana like Komui said, he grabbed his aching head.

"What was that for? Where did you get that sword!" he yelled in agony, I ignored him.

"Wow, it works thanks Komui," I mumbled, passing him the note, he read it then squashed it in his hands.

"I'm sober and I'm not a pervert!" he yelled. I giggled handing him the _komon _kimono.

"How do you wear this?" I asked, eyeing the intricate pattern over the light blue background.

"che,"_ he 'che'd me again! Is that even a word, che_!

"Like this," he unfolded it and draped the cloth over me, "you have to fold it a certain way. A backwards 'y' is for the dead and a regular 'y' is for the living, like this," he instructed, fastening it together with a sash, I blushed when he tied it together _stupid female hormone! _I thought _does this mean I like the champion of the national grumpy game, Bakanda! _I dreaded. Why does god hate me!

**Sora - First chapter finished! How do you like it? Sorry yaoi fans *^*;**

**Allen kanda - *whisper voice*** thank god!

**Sora – but that doesn't mean there won't be smut!**

**Road – you go girl! **

**Sora – sorry nii-chan, even though kanda looks like a grumpy transvestite (which he is) I thought you would make a better girl, right road! *evil laugh***

**Road - *nod* *evil laugh with Sora* **

**Sora - review or kanda will haunt your dreams**

**Road – that's my job**

_***** Kami sakuranomai= the dance of gods cherry blossoms_

_**imoto= little sister_

_Komon= casual kimono_

_Furisode= formal kimono for unmarried girls_


End file.
